Kisah Tanpa Nama
by Ay
Summary: "Hn, aku juga menyukai cerita itu," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dibuatnya. "Walau aku lebih suka pengarang novelnya."/"Gombal..."/SasuSaku's fic


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**This fic is pure mine**

**.**

**.**

**Kisah Tanpa Nama**

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu membenci musim dingin. __Hal yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutahu—selain tukang daging yang selalu mengejarku. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan sebelum aku melihat gadis itu. Usia gadis itu mungkin tak lebih dari 15 tahun. Seorang gadis penjual bunga. Nampak beberapa tangkai bunga di atas keranjang kecilnya. Hati kecilku ragu. Aku ingin menghampirinya. Namun, aku takut ia akan menolak kehadiranku. Sama seperti manusia-manusia lainnya yang jijik dengan keadaanku yang kumal. __Dan aku pun hanya memandangnya._

_._

_._

_Lagi. Aku mengamatinya dari sini__—tepat di samping tiang lampu jalan—sama seperti kemarin. Gadis penjual bunga itu masih membawa keranjang rotan yang berisi bunga beraneka -bunga itu nampak layu,mungkin dampak hawa musim dingin—sudah kubilang, aku membenci musim dingin. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu memiliki bunga-bunga yang selazimnya tak ada di musim dingin seperti ini. Aku terus mengamati gadis itu. Mengamati kausnya yang warnanya hampir memudar, sedikit dekil walau tak sedekil tubuhku, rok panjangnya yang menyapu jalanan bersalju di kakinya, topi kainnya yang menutupi helai-helai rambut merah jambunya dengan tali topi yang menjuntai tersimpul di bawah dagu mungilnya. Sepertinya mengamatinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinku di musim dingin kali ini._

_._

_._

_Ini adalah kali ketujuh aku mengamatinya dalam diam. Tetap bertumpu pada keempat kakiku di samping tiang lampu jalan, tepat di seberang jalan gadis itu berada.__ Kali ini aku berniat untuk peduli jika mungkin nanti ia akan mengusirku, sama seperti manusia lain yang melihatku—tubuh dekil dan bisa merasakan lumpur kecoklatan yang ku dapat saat terperosok ke dalam parit siang ini menodai sebagian takut ia merasa jijik saat melihatku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mendekatinya_

_Sungguh. Aku ingin mendekatinya. Hatiku sudah mantap. Aku akan menghampirinya sekarang. Keempat kakiku berjalan menyebrangi jalan yang tertutup salju cukup tebal, meninggalkan jejak-jejak cukup dalam atas kakiku. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai aku berada di hadapannya. Ya, aku kini ada di hadapannya. Kutatap dalam-dalam wajah gadis itu dengan kedua mata hitamku. Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat, ia cocok sekali disandingkan dengan salju musim dingin. __Gadis musim dinginku itu nampaknya menyadari kehadiranku._

_Hatiku berdebar-debar menunggu reaksinya. Satu de__tik, dua detik, sampai satu menit, ia tak mengusirku? Bahkan gadis itu kini menatapku lekat. Dan saat menatap kedua mata emerald indah miliknya lah aku tahu mengapa ia tak mengusirku. Kedua mata itu kosong, tak ada sinar kehidupan di dalamnya. Sekalipun kedua mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kilau emerald yang memukau, aku tahu, mata itu hampa. Gadis itu masih memandangku dalam keheningan. Aku sendiri masih bergulat dengan perasaanku. Aneh memang. Namun entah kenapa hatiku serasa pilu mendapati gadis musim dinginku tak kan bisa melihatku_

_Ya. Ia tak kan bisa melihatku sebagaimana wujudku saat ini. Mungkin ia tak mengusirku hanya karena ia tak melihat seberapa dekil dan kumalnya aku. Seandainya ia melihatku, mungkin ia pun akan sama dengan manusia lainnya: mengusirku dan melempariku dengan batu. Sampai ku rasakan tangannya terjulur menyentuh wajahku. "Siapa nama mu?"—Aku diam. Gadis musim dingin itu kemudian membelai wajahku. "Kau nampak kotor."—Aku berani bertaruh,sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mengusirku atau bahkan meneriaki makian terhadapku_

_Aku bersiap pergi dari hadapannya. Aku rasa aku lebih baik tak mendengar pengusirannya, kembali hanya mengamatinya dari seberang jalan sama seperti hari-hari lalu, berpura hari ini tidak pernah terjadi.__ Namun perkataannya menghentikan niatku."Sini, biar aku bersihkan wajahmu!" Gadis itu nampak mencari-cari sesuatu dari kantung roknya. Benda yang dicarinya adalah sebuah saputangan putih. Ia menyeka kotoran—lumpur—di wajahku."Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali tahu warna bulumu. Siapa tahu warnanya sama seperti rambutku."_

_Ia tersenyum tulus sambil menatap kosong ke arah wajahku. Dapat ku rasakan rasa hangat menjalari hatiku. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang tidak menolak kehadiranku. Aku merasa diterima. Perkataannya membuatku menatap rambutnya. Warna rambut gadis musim dinginku adalah merah muda. Aku jadi teringat bunga sakura yang sering kulihat di taman kota saat hanami berlangsung. Ia terus membersihkan wajahku dengan saputangannya, sampai aku merasa lumpur di wajahku hilang. __Ia kini membelai punggungku. Nyaman. _

_Ya. Itu__lah yang kini ku rasakan. Jemari sakura musim dinginku terasa hangat membelai-belai punggungku. Tanpa sadar aku menekuk kaki depanku, merunduk lebih dalam, menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku bisa mendengar gadis itu tertawa kecil._

_"Aku bisa merasakan, kau pasti lucu sekali.__ Bulumu terasa lembut sekali."—Kau salah nona cilik,aku tidak sebagus atau selucu yang kau kira. Aku hanya seekor anjing liar. Anjing dekil dan kumal yang baru saja merasakan hangatnya jemari kecilmu._

.

.

Sakura dapat merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Ia berputar menghadap sang pemilik tangan itu, kedua mata hitam sang pemilik tangan memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jahat," katanya.

"Eeh?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jahat kenapa, Sasuke?" Kedua mata gioknya kini balas menatap kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Buku itu," katanya.

"Novelku?" Sakura menunjukkan novel karangannya yang kini sedang dipegangnya. "Ada yang salah dengan novelku?"

"Banyak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menuliskan kisah kita, seolah-olah aku adalah seekor anjing kumal dan dekil yang mengharapkan cinta dari seorang gadis salju," terang Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku suka mendeskripsikanmu seperti itu, Sasuke," kata Sakura. "Biasanya kau itu selalu dikaitkan dengan seorang pria sempurna—tampan, kaya, baik hati, disukai banyak gadis—dan aku tidak suka."

"Kenyataannya aku memang seperti itu, kan?"

"Ya... ya... ya..., tapi aku tidak suka—maksudku, aku merasa sedikit err... cemburu jika pembaca novelku membayangkanmu seperti itu. Biar saja mereka menganggap kau itu seekor anjing lucu yang imut. Aku suka cerita seperti itu, dengan tokoh anjing lucu yang bersahabat dengan seorang gadis kecil si penjual bunga."

"Hn."

"Hn untuk apa?"

"Hn, aku juga menyukai cerita itu," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dibuatnya. "Walau aku lebih suka pengarang novelnya."

"Gombal..."

.

.

**TAMAT**

Gajeee? Hahai, maafkan saya. Sedang jenuh dengan UTS, jadilah fic ini sebagai hiburan untuk diri saya sendiri...

Buat semua teman saya yang lagi, sedang, atau mau ujian, apa pun bentuknya~~ SEMANGATTTTT!


End file.
